


Pink

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Why does Tonks have pink hair? (Hint: it's not because of Remus...)





	Pink

“Pink again, Dora?”  
Tonks glances up when she hears that familiar voice. Her heart flutters in her chest, as it often did whenever Fleur was around. She licks her lips at the sight of the blonde with her hair down and shrugs, pushing her hand through the bright pink spikes that is now her hair. “Yeah, I like the color. Do I look good?”  
Fleur laughs. “Yes, you do. But why have you changed it?”  
“Because I can,” Tonks replies, reminding herself not to stare at Fleur’s lips. They’re both taken women, after all, even if Fleur is a gorgeous part-Veela. “Because I can.”  
The blonde’s eyes narrow. “Connerie. Dora, you know that is not what I mean. You’ve been brown-haired so long…why change it now?”  
Tonks is certain that her blush stains her cheeks now. Lying would be easy, she’s an Auror and trained to do so. But she opts for the truth. “Because you like pink.”  
“I see no connection between these two statements, chérie,” Fleur says, and Tonks feels herself grow even warmer at the use of the pet name, even if it’s one the blonde says to every single woman she knows. “I like pink, so?”  
Tonks takes a deep breath, and channels all her courage into her next sentence. “I dyed my hair pink, because I wanted you to notice me. I fancy you,” she blurts, then her hair flashes red from embarrassment. Surely Fleur will walk away, laughing.  
But she doesn’t. Instead, the blonde smiles at her, sitting down beside Tonks. There’s a faint hint of pink on her cheeks that glow in the light.  
“I already fancy you, Dora,” Fleur says, and there’s a stutter in her voice and she’s fidgeting with her hands and she’s blushing and Tonks feels like telling her that she oughtn’t be nervous but she doesn’t.  
She kisses her instead.


End file.
